Kekasihku
by Another-of-Me
Summary: Fanfic pertamaku dengan genre yaoi. Siapa dirimu, Jin? Hwoarang POV. Yaoi, shonen-ai, m/m. One Shot. Special thanks to Hana Mizuno. :D  -Edited: 28 Desember 2010-


**Author's Notes**: Halo semuanya! Salam kenal! Saya, Another-of-Me, adalah pendatang baru di FFN ini. Saya tertarik sekali membaca fanfic Tekken, terutama Yaoi Jin/Hwoarang (maaf mungkin aneh ya karena ketertarikan pairing saya ini… maaf).

Jika diijinkan, saya bermaksud ikutan meramaikan fandom Tekken (namun dengan ketertarikan saya yang aneh ini). Sekali lagi, salam kenal semuanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic Tekken dengan genre Yaoi, Jin/Hwoarang. Saya masih baru dan saya percaya pasti masih ada kesalahan dalam fanfic saya ini. Semoga fanfic ini berkenan di hati para Author lainnya.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Genre: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, m/m

Pairing: Jin/Hwoarang, Devil Jin/Hwoarang

Rating: T (biar aman…)

Disclaimer: Semua karakter Tekken milik Namco.

* * *

**Kekasihku**

_Siapa?_

_Siapa kau…? _

_Jin Kazama. Tentu aku tahu itu. Itu namamu. Tetapi, siapa kau sebenarnya…? Kau membuatku mengkhayal akan dirimu… Tentang dirimu… Tentang kehidupanmu… Tentang masa lalumu… Apapun tentangmu._

_Saat kita belum bersama, saat aku masih menganggap kau Rivalku (atau orang yang selalu menggangu pikiranku), aku banyak berfikir akan akan dirimu… Bahkan aku sampai berimajinasi tentang dirimu… bersamaku, tentang kehidupanmu… bersamaku, tentang… -aku langsung membuang pikiran itu dan kembali kepada keadaan yang menyatakan bahwa kau adalah Rivalku! (Atau orang yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku sehingga aku ingin sekali memilikimu…)_

_Siapa kau, Jin? Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

_Ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Bah! Aku benci sekali melihat orang kaya sepertimu. Jalan dengan dikawal oleh beberapa pasukanmu. 'Dasar orang sok kaya', itu yang aku pikirkan. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali aku menantangmu, 'Anak preman sok jagoan', mungkin itu. _

_Lalu apa yang terjadi? Tidakkah kau ingat?_

_Anak buahku menang telak melawan pasukanmu yang sok kuat itu. Lima anak buahku yang belum genap berumur 20 tahun itu menang telak melawan lima orang pasukanmu yang tinggi besar dan mungkin umur mereka sudah 30 tahun keatas._

_Biasanya , kami langsung mengambil uang taruhan karena dari enam lawan enam, jumlah kemenangan kami sudah lima. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Tidak karena yang menjadi lawan kami adalah orang konglomerat. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kali ini lawan kami adalah anggota keluarga Mishima, keluarga paling terkenal dan paling kaya. Aku ingin kemenangan penuh, 6-0. Dan untuk mewujudkan itu, aku harus mengalahkanmu, Jin._

_Tetapi… Apa yang terjadi? Tentu kau ingat, Jin._

_Kita bertarung… Ya, kita bertarung. Tetapi lebih tepatnya kita bertarung sangat lama. Aku tidak ingat… Setengah jam…? Satu jam…? Atau dua jam…? Bagiku pertarungan kita saat itu seperti tak akan berhenti. Takkan pernah berhenti sampai aku menang telak akan dirimu._

_Kita sama-sama belum mendaratkan pukulan atau tendangan telak, tetapi nafas kita sudah tersengal-sengal. Kita sama-sama terlalu sibuk menangkis dan melancarkan serangan secara bergantian, terus-menerus, sampai kaki kita sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuh untuk berdiri tegak. _

_Kulihat tajam ke matamu. Matamu mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan menyerah. Kau mulai mencoba berdiri lagi, dan memasang kuda-kudamu, siap untuk menyerang kembali. Begitupun aku. Aku tak akan menyerah, mencoba berdiri dan memasang kuda-kudaku._

_Sesaat kita hendak melancarkan serangan, anak buahku berteriak untuk menghentikan pertarungan. Awalnya kita tidak peduli dengan teriakan anak buahku. Tetapi saat ia mengatakan bahwa polisi akan datang…. Berengsek! Aku terpaksa lari menuju motorku untuk melarikan diri dari polisi. Sepertinya pasukanmu memanggil polisi untuk menghentikan pertarungan kita. Cih! Kupikir mereka akan tetap pingsan disana sampai pertarungan kita selesai._

_Aku benar-benar tidak puas dengan pertarungan kali ini. Sebelum aku melaju dengan motorku, aku menengok ke arahmu. Dan sepertinya, dari tatapan matamu yang tertuju lurus ke mataku, aku tahu bahwa kaupun tak puas dengan pertarungan ini. "Ini belum selesai, Mishima!" teriakku. _

_"Jin Kazama" , teriakmu. Aku kaget karena kau menyebutkan namamu._

"_Siapa namamu?" Perkenalan kah?_

"_Hwoarang! Dan ingat itu baik-baik… Kazama!", teriakku sambil menunjuk dirimu. Setelah itu kita berpisah._

_Itulah awal pertemuan kita. Pertemuan dan perkenalan yang diawali dengan pertarungan. Mengingat masa lalu itu, aku selalu tertawa jika membandingkannya dengan keadaan sekarang. Dulu kau hanya Rivalku seorang. Sekarang… kau Rivalku, sekaligus __**Kekasihku**__ seorang._

_

* * *

_

"Yak! Latihan cukup sampai di sini. Kita lanjutkan hari Selasa dan jangan lupa untuk berlatih lagi di rumah. Mengerti?"

Lamunanku terhenti dari pernyataan tersebut.

"Siap!"

Kami membungkukkan badan di depan Baek, guru kami, sebagai tanda hormat. Setelah itu, semua berpencar untuk mengambil barangnya masing-masing. Ada yang langsung pulang, adapula yang pergi ke kamar ganti untuk mandi atau hanya ganti baju.

Aku mengambil tasku dan pergi ke kamar ganti. Namun langkahku terhenti saat guru Baek memanggilku,

"Hwoarang"

"Ya, Guru?" Tanyaku.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." Kata guru Baek. Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil berjalan menuju guruku. "Baru-baru ini saya mendengar gosip. . ."

_Eh? Guru Baek suka gosip ya? Baru tahu aku._ Sambil tersenyum sendiri aku terus mendengarkan guruku berbicara.

"Saya dengar kau punya hubungan 'tak normal' dengan Jin Kazama", kata Guruku.

'_Tak normal?' __Mungkin maksudnya Rival, ya? Tetapi bukannya guru Baek tahu itu?_ Pikirku. "Maksud Guru?" tanyaku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Eee… Romantis…"

Senyumku hilang seketika mendengar itu.

"Apa itu benar?"

'Benar! Eh? Tak mungkin aku menjawab seperti itu! Aku dan Jin sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyebarluaskan hubungan kami.' Mulutku menganga cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hwoarang, itu benar?" tanyanya lagi dan kali ini bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang kian tajam seakan menyatakan bahwa itu benar.

"Yaaaaa~aaang benar saja?"

"Gu-Guru tahu kan kalau kami ini rival! Tidak mungkin saya seperti itu!" _Oke oke oke. Tenang Hwoarang, tenang. Kau terdengar seperti ketakutan. Seorang Blood Talon tidak mengenal takut._ Akupun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sambil memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Dan mereka katakan bahwa kalian berdua masuk salah satu losmen di daerah ini…"

_'Oke! Hwoarang sekarang kau mulailah… PANIK!'._

"Guru! Aku punya apartemen sendiri. Untuk apa aku masuk losmen? " _Seharusnya saat itu aku terima tawaran Jin untuk datang kerumahnya di distrik sebelah…bukannya berlagak jual mahal._

"Me-mereka pasti salah lihat! Pasti karena rambut panjangku dan berwarna merah ini! Dan tidak seharusnya Guru menelan bulat-bulat perkataan mereka!" kataku.

"Hwoarang, itu hanya gosip…" kata guru Baek.

"Aahh sudahlah!" balasku sambil pergi menuju kamar ganti untuk menghindari pertanyaan lainnya. Sampai aku selesai mandi dan ganti baju, di dalam hati tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan _Bodoh!_ kepada diriku sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari kamar ganti, dojang sudah kosong. Aku melihat guru Baek sedang berbicara dengan dua murid yang masih kecil menunggu jemputan orang tuanya. Tak mau dihujani pertanyaan lagi, aku pura-pura tidak melihat guru Baek dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar(dimana pintu keluar tersebut berada di seberang pintu kamar ganti.) _Sial! Kenapa pintunya jauh sekali sih?_

"Ah! Hwoarang!", guru Baek kembali memanggil.

_Oh tidak… apa lagi?_ aku berbalik menghadap guru Baek.

"Saya minta maaf",

_Eh? Minta maaf?_

"Kau benar. Tidak seharusnya aku mempercayai gosip itu" kata guru Baek. "Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf." Ia membungkukkan badan.

Akupun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Guru" jawabku halus. "Aku pamit" sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berbalik. Guru Baek kembali kepada dua muridnya lagi.

Dengan jalan perlahan menuju pintu, satu tangan memanggul tas di pundak dan lainnya ditempatkan di kantong celana, aku bernafas lega. _Jin, kita aman._ Kataku dalam hati sambil melepaskan beban pikiran dan ketegangan yang baru saja terjadi. Selanjutnya yang ada di pikiranku hanya Jin Jin dan Jin. _Ingin sekali aku mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku, Jin_.

"Hwoarang".

_Itu suara Jin! Tetapi kenapa lebih bergema?_

Aku kaget dan langsung membalikkan badan menuju arah suara itu. Mataku terbelalak. Yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah Jin, melainkan Devil Jin. Ia berjongkok di bingkai jendela dojang dengan tangan yang menggantung di samping kakinya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan sayap yang perlahan-lahan menutup di belakangnya. Beberapa helai bulu burung berwarna hitam berterbangan di antara kami.

"Hwoarang." Sekali lagi ia memanggil sambil mengangkat kepalanya ke arahku. Kali ini, aku bias melihat tato dan mata merah di keningnya, serta warna mata Kekasihku itu menjadi Putih-Silver. Rasa dingin dan takut mulai bertumbuh di diriku. Aku gemetar melihat Kekasihku itu.

"Hwoarang…" Ia memanggilku lagi.

_Apa apa apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"…Nonton"

"…"

"…"

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Hwoarang, nonton" katanya lagi sambil memasang wajah yang tersenyum lebar. Aku _seatdrop_ melihat itu. Rasa dingin dan takutku berubah drastis menjadi panas dan amarah.

"Mengapa kau datang ke sini dengan wujud seperti itu!", tanyaku marah.

"Hwoarang… nonton", jawabnya sambil memasang wajah memohon.

"Kyaaaaaa! Ada iblis!", teriak salah satu murid yang ada bersama guru Baek.

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang dengan wujud seperti itu!", kataku dengan nada marah.

"Kyaaaaaa! Iblisnya mesum!", teriak satunya lagi.

"Dan tidak seharusnya kau datang dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu!", teriakku dengan marah(lagi) sambil menunjuk ke arah Devil Jin. Memang terlihat kalau Devil Jin hanya mengenakan celana hitam dengan corak api merah-kuning, celana favoritnya, tanpa baju.

"Hwoarang … nonton…", jawabnya lagi dengan wajah memohon dan mata yang hampir menangis.

"Wah! Kak Hwoarang menantangnya! Guru, ayo kita lawan bersama!". Aku kaget mendengar peryataan itu. Kulihat guru Baek _shock_, diam terpaku melihat ke arah kami dengan mulut menganga. Seakan menyatakan bahwa perdebatan kami sebelumnya, benar apa adanya. Murid yang berteriak tadi sedang berusaha menarik tangan guru Baek untuk melawan Devil Jin, sedangkan lainnya tengah menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_Gila! Bisa-bisa kalian yang mati!_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku jatuhkan tasku dan langsung mendorong Devil Jin keluar jendela. Tubuhku menibaninya, kepalaku berada tepat di dadanya. Ia langsung memelukku, sambil menciumi kepalaku, dan aku berusaha keluar dari pelukannya. "JIN!", erangku.

Ia melepaskanku dan kami duduk saling berhadapan (aku duduk berada di antara kedua kakinya). Dengan perasaan marah, aku berusaha menatap tajam dirinya. Namun saat setelah melihat dirinya, perasaan itu tiba-tiba hilang. Tatapanku berubah menjadi lembut memandangnya. Walaupun dalam wujud Devil Jin, ia tetap Jin… Jinku… Kekasihku…. Tanpa sadar aku mencondongkan badanku untuk mencapai bibirnya, untuk menciumnya, begitu juga dirinya.

"Iblis mesum itu menarik kak hwoarang! guru kita harus menolongnya!"

"Halo! Polisi! Tolong, pak! Teman kami ditarik dan di ajak nonton oleh iblis mesum! . . . Saya tidak bercanda, pak! Iblis itu benar-benar ada di depan dojang guru kami!"

Aksiku terhenti saat mendengar teriakan kedua murid itu. Aku melirik ke dalam Dojang. Satu murid masih mencoba menarik tangan guru Baek (dimana keadaan guru Baek masih _shock_), dan lainnya tengah berusaha menjelaskan kepada polisi tentang Devil Jin melalui ponselnya. _Oh tidak._

Dengan panik aku menghadap Devil Jin, "Jin, terbang!" Devil Jin langsung berdiri di belakangku dan melingkarkan tubuhku dengan tangannya, melewati bawah lenganku. Dan kami langsung terbang menuju angkasa.

* * *

"Ahhh! Iblis mesum itu menculik kak Hwoarang! Tenang guru, kami pasti menolongnya!"

"Pak! Sekarang teman kami dibawa terbang oleh iblis mesum itu! Ia menculik teman kami, pak! . . .Saya harus bilang berapa kali kalau ini bukan lelucon, pak?"

-Baek, masih diam terpaku dengan mulut menganga, masih _shock_-

* * *

Selama di atas angkasa, Devil Jin memelukku erat supaya aku tidak jatuh dan mati seketika. Ia pun terus menciumi belakang kepala dan leherku.

Sedangkan aku? Pikiranku jauh melayang di negeri antah-berantah. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana aku menjelaskan kejadian ini kepada guru Baek? Aku sudah membohongi beliau dan tertangkap basah karena Jin datang dengan wujud Devil Jin, mengajakku . . . Nonton? (beruntung dua murid yang masih kecil itu tidak mengerti dengan ini…) _Oh tuhan…. Apa yang harus aku katakana kepada guru Baek?_ Tanyaku dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutku.

"Hwoarang." Devil Jin memanggilku lagi. Aku mendengakkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya,

"Nonton." Terusnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Urat nadi di keningku langsung menegang karena marah saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Tidak ada nonton sebelum kau kembali kewujud asalmu dan mengenakan baju!" Jawabku sambil marah….atau sangat marah.

Dengan tersenyum lebar, Devil Jin langsung membelokan arah terbangnya menuju apartemen miliknya, milik Jin. Jika aku menolak ajakan Jin dalam wujud ini, bisa-bisa ia akan menyerang penduduk secara membabi-buta. Itu akan membuat Jin bersedih karena tidak mampu menahan sisi gelap dirinya.

Yah…. Itulah Jin Kazama. Pria yang memiliki masa lalu dan hidup yang sulit. Pria yang memiliki sisi gelap dengan wujud Devil Jin (yang menurutku sisi paling bodoh karena ia hanya memiliki satu perasaan, yakni perasaan mewujudkan hasrat pemilik tubuhnya). Pria yang terus bertahan walau dunia akan menghancurkan dirinya. Dan, pria yang satu-satunya adalah Rival sekaligus kekasihku seorang.

Ialah… Jin Kazama… **Kekasihku**.

**Selesai**

**Special Thanks**: Hana Mizuno, karena sudah memberi semangat, memberi bantuan atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan saya dan memberi dorongan untuk menulis fanfic ini walau bergenre Yaoi.

Hana, arigato gozaimasu!

Dan untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, Terima kasih sudah membacanya :D. Demikian fanfic saya. Maaf mungkin gaje dan OOC banget. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari animated picture Tekken di web Korea (Devil Jin membawa terbang Hwoarang, maaf saya lupa alamat webnya).

Kalau boleh diReview ya, Terima Kasih.

_Edited: 28 Desember 2010_


End file.
